1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information measuring device and an attachment method for the biological information measuring device. In particular, the present invention relates to a biological information measuring device that is attached to the chest area of a human body during physical exercise and measures biological information data, and an attachment method for the biological information measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, because of increased health consciousness, more people have maintained good health and cared for their state of health through daily exercise, such as running and walking. Such people tend to show a high interest in measuring and recording their state of health and exercise conditions by numerical values or data. For example, these people grasp their state of health and exercise conditions by measuring and recording the number of steps walked, the distance traveled, pulse, calories consumed, and the like using various measuring terminals, such as mobile terminals, wristwatches, pedometers.
As an example of such measuring terminals, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No. Showa 59-225037 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (Kokai) Publication No Heisei 05-212136 disclose a belt-type heart rate measuring device that is attached to the chest area. The heart rate measuring device has a configuration basically including: a belt for attaching to the chest area; a sensor section including a pair of electrodes arranged on the inner surface of the belt such that the pair of electrodes are placed in direct contact with the skin of the chest area; and a heart rate monitor or a heart rate display device for measuring the heart rate based on electrocardiographic signals detected by the sensor section. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. Showa 59-225037 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No, Heisei 5-212136, the belt provided with the sensor section and the heart rate monitor or the heart rate display device for measuring the heart rate are separately configured. However, the heart rate monitor or the heart rate display device integrally provided in the belt is also known.
The above-described type of heart rate measuring device is configured to be attached by a stretchable belt being wound around the chest area of a measurement subject to measure the measurement subject's heart rate during exercise. In this structure, the electrodes provided on the inner surface of the belt are placed in direct contact with the chest area. However, to accurately and unfailingly acquire the electrocardiographic signals from the human body (subject's body), it is required to ensure sufficient electrical conductivity between the surface of the human body and the electrodes. Therefore, when the heart rate measuring device is attached, it is generally required to place the electrode sections in direct contact with the chest area in a state where the electrode sections are wetted or dampened by water or the like.
In this type of attachment method, there is a problem in that the measurement subject experiences unpleasantness because of unexpected coldness and discomfort when the temperature is low, particularly in the winter or the like. To avoid such unpleasantness, hot water or the like can be used to wet the electrode sections. However, even if the measurement subject attaches the heart rate measuring device in the above-described manner and actually starts exercising, the electrode sections may be dried because of moisture evaporation. In this case, sufficient electrical conductivity between the surface of the human body (subject's body) and the electrodes cannot be ensured from when the electrode sections are dried until the electrode sections become suitably wetted by perspiration from the measurement subject. Therefore, there is a problem in that accurate electrocardiographic signals cannot be acquired from the human body.
The above and further objects and novel features of the present invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.